dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Conan
Appearance Conan is a young Saiyan with dark skin and a spiky black hairstyle. He wears a brown jacket with a white undershirt, black pants, and golden boots. In addition, he wears a white cape and wields a sword similar to Future Trunks. Personality Conan is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the islands and woods as a child, he is very good with animals. When normal, Consn is a pretty happy guy, he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. However, Conan is also exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Conan can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. But Conan is highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Conan is very quick to anger; he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, more so when he engages Zion in a fight, proclaiming that he could not beat him no matter how many times he attempted to. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as seen when viciously attacks Killua. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. Conan also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. This character trait is most noticeable in his journey to Hell, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people who are immune to the evil influences of Hell. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Conan has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. On the other hand, Conan can also be quite the gentleman when he wants to, showing modesty when taking compliments and having good manners, and he mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not by any fancy title. Conan's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms, being easily riled up about it when witnessing injustice, oppression, or other's despair, and will do all in his power to snuff it out. At the same time, Conan has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Conan is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Conan will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Conan is known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is an incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Conan always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Regardless of the countless foes he has fought, Conan rarely bears a noticeable ill will to any of them, but rather admires them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him(Exception being Cryos) Power The earth in Universe 9 is a very dangerous world. So Conan had to endure grueling so he could survive in his own world. As a kid he was already pretty powerful, enough to defeat thugs and monsters far bigger then himself. At first he was unable to control his power and would unleash too much when he was angry. But when he started being trained by Master Kame (Universe 9's Master Roshi), he learned better control of his Ki. By the time he was 13 he was an incredibly powerful fighter. When the Saiyans came to Earth they measured his power level and it was 13,000. On his way yo Planet Namek after training in the gravity chamber at 100x gravity his power level raised to the point where he was able to defeat the Broculi Force with ease. He was able to fight on par with final form Cryos, who was capable of blowing up planets. During his fight with Cryos he achieved the legendary form of Super Saiyan, which raised his power exponentially. During his second fight with Cryos he turned Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cryos a second time. During his fight with Majin Yui, he gained the power of Super Saiyan 3. During his meeting with the God of Destruction of Universe 9, Vodka he attained the power of Super Saiyan God and later by training with his mentor Gin he gained the power of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight': Conan can fly using Ki control. *'Ki Blast': The most basic form of Ki. *'Ki Sense': Conan can sense life energy. *'Kamehameha': After meeting Goku in the Universe Tournament, Conan learned the Kamehameha. *'Super Dragon Fist': Conan leaps in and unleashes a ki-charged barrage of three hits. *'Super Dragon Flight': Conan charges his fist and then attacks the enemy with a Ki-charged uppercut. *'Sledgehammer': Conan raises his fists together and charges his fists and smacks his enemy down. *'Shining Slash': Conan jumps high into the air and slashes down with his sword. *'Burning Slash': Usually following Shining Slash, Conan slashes multiple times with his sword and then fires a ki blast. *'Final Cannon': Conan charges and then rushes at the opponent, unleashing a combination of many punches and kicks ending with a powerful upward kick. *'Hyper Drain': Conan has the ability to drain Ki from people. *'Burning Breaker': Conan charges at the opponent to punch them in their stomach and sends them up into the air. Then, he flies up to the opponent and attacks them with an elbow strike to their stomach followed by a powerful barrage of punches. Finally, Conan punches the opponent twice before front flipping and double axe-handle punching them down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Armageddon Blade': Conan transcends his sword with a powerful Ki-aura and forcefully thrusts it into his targets, dealing damage. The aura is then kept for a period of time and it increases the overall range of his attacks. *'Sword Blast': A wave of Ki channeled through his sword. *'Celestial Slash': Conan channels a large amount of Ki in his sword and fires 8 energy slashes at his enemy. *'Riot Javelin': Conan charges a ki blast and fires it at his opponent. The more damage he takes the stronger the attack becomes. *'God Breaker': Conan fires a point-black blast to the opponents chest. *'Vanishing Ball': Conan raises him hand and charges a fairly large ki-ball and launches it at the opponent. *'Super Explosive Wave': Conan stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. *'Saiyan Spirit': Conan's anger takes control of him and he charges ki into his fist, he backflips and shoots a huge powerful ki wave at the opponent. Transformations *'Super Saiyan': During his first fight with Cryos he was able to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan 2': During his second fight with Cryos, he used his inner anger and transformed into Super Saiyan 2. *'Super Saiyan 3': During his fight with Majin Yui, he unleashed his newest form, Super Saiyan 3 *'Super Saiyan God': After performing the Super Saiyan God Ritual, Conan obtained the Super Saiyan God Form. *'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan': After training with Gin, Conan obtained the form of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Biography The Multiverse Tournament Begins All of the Universe Kai's decided to see which Universe was the strongest. So Grand Kai decided to hold the Multiverse Tournament. Different fighters from the Universes decided to participate in this tourney, Conan and his friends signed up for the tourney. Unlike most tournaments you don't get eliminated from one round and you may end up fighting the same opponent again. Conan and his friends made it far into the Tournament with 0 losses. Conan vs Goku Conan and Goku fight in the tournament. They both give an all out fight to the point where they both have to go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. They both gave it their all but in the end Conan lost to Goku. Category:Characters